


so we're here

by FoolynePropaganda



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Post-War, what is a canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolynePropaganda/pseuds/FoolynePropaganda
Summary: Post war life, though peaceful, still can bring some changes. Sometimes those changes are a kid.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	so we're here

**Author's Note:**

> tfs are genderless so the sparkling uses they/them bc it just make cents and bc i said so.
> 
> "zlatko you seem to have a thing for chars cuddling in bed" yes <3 it's a terminal condition unfortunately it's called having excellent taste.

Starscream was roused from his slumber by a soft, happy chirp. The berth was so, so warm and comfortable and he had been oh so exhausted from the release. It took a few clicks for his processors to warm up and another to start being aware of his own systems at all. The sleeping medicine must have taken quite the toll on him. 

His optics flickered open, feed blurry, moving shades of red and white and twilight blue-

He suddenly jerked awake, battle protocols firing up in sync with his plating flaring out like a frightened mechanimal. His helm, still drowsy, only managed to process “sparkling in danger” and that was enough to (even if temporarily) rid him of all tiredness. A panicked, high-pitched cry sounded from in front of him where the large figure stood and held the sparkling - _his_ sparkling…!

“Star?”

The Seeker had just begun to realize what was going on when that voice, though soft, hit him with the force of a truck. Optimus sat at the edge of the berth, Halcyon cradled close at his chest, staring at their carrier with wide, frightened optics. Starscream’s spark nearly broke in half seeing that expression. He calmed down, plating setting back in place, all fight draining from him at once, and he collapsed back onto the berth, feeling the full weight of the past few days set back on his shoulders.

Optimus turned as much as he could towards his mate, Halcyon gripping his windshield tighter. A servo reached out, gently gathering Starscream’s digits in between his own. 

“I’m alright”, the Seeker murmured before that open intake could ask. Optimus’ digits clenched around his own for a moment, before Starscream pulled his servo away, hiding his face in the pillow and rolling to the other side, refusing to look. He should have expected this, really, it was no wonder the sparkling would grow more attached to the creator that was so naturally more caring and good and wasn’t as messed up as Starscream was. How inconsiderate was he, waking up this late? Not even thinking that his mate would need help? The first memory Halcyon would have of their carrier is him in a fiery rage and he could just not-

He was so tense that a small hand petting his hip made him flinch. He raised his helm up, red optics meeting violet, curious ones, and he managed to relax, slightly, only if not to further frighten his own sparkling, who responded with a questioning warble. A similarly concerned pair of optics loomed above, and Starscream, seeing them, curled in on himself. How pathetic.

A servo, bigger this time, passed along his wing with care. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing”, he managed to press out, barely above a whisper, and barely without his voice hideously crackling like it had the habit of.

He heard a heavy sigh, and felt the small hand that had never left its place disappear, a displeased squeak following not long after. He went tense once again in expectation. And really, what did he think would happen?

Two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, face neatly set in the crook of Optimus’ neck, their owner’s digits rubbing soothing patterns into his sides and back. There was a hitch in his vents, a small show of weakness that should never be, and the press of lip-plates to his helm. A tiny body clung to his hip yet again, though he’d not open his optics to confirm it. 

“I’ve known you long enough to recognize when you’re upset. Star, please, no one is going to hurt you, least of all me.”

He knew that! Primus, did he know that! Has it not been millenia since they first met on no man’s land? Had there not been centuries of companionship that he at last found fulfilling? Had they not entrusted their sparks to each other a dozen or so vorns ago? And still, he was like this. Still he expected for it all to snap any day now and for him to finally be thrown away half-dead like he always was. Yet he clung to the Prime a bit tighter, wishing for the irrational part of his mind to just shut it, forever, and let him enjoy the life he’s built. 

Halcyon tapped their Sire’s arms, looking up inquisitively. Optimus returned them a sympathetic look as he repositioned to hold Starscream closer. “Shush”, he said, voice gentle and reassuring, “It’s alright. Whatever’s on your mind, you can tell us, right?” He nuzzled an audial. “We’re, by all accounts, a family now.”

The Seeker truly wished he could. His frame shivered in an effort to reopen his vents. “Can I hold Halcyon for a bit?”

Optimus choked down a chuckle despite himself. “Why do you think you have to ask me?” Starscream would have answered with a dozen of painful reasons why, were it not for the fact that the Prime had already released him from his embrace, picking Halcyon up in between them. Starscream at once gathered them in his arms and held onto them like a lifeline. The sparkling was far from protesting being smothered so thoroughly, emitting a few joyful, accepting chirrups at the positive attention. “No one’s taking you away from me”, Starscream replied, in his own way.

Optimus leaned towards them, a servo reaching up to brush against and cradle Starscream’s face. Though he recognized it as a gesture of comfort, the Seeker shuddered, trying to avoid the gaze locked on his tired expression. 

“I saw you were completely worn out last night. I thought I’d take care of Halcyon in the morning so you can rest. It’s alright if you want to spend time with them.”

Starscream leaned into the touch, pressing his forehelm into the large palm. “I… I know. It’s just that - I didn’t expect this.”

Optimus gleaned at the meaning behind his mate's words and felt a sad weight set in his spark. He dragged himself closer, another arm coming to rest lightly at his mate’s waist. “We’re both in this together, Star. I’d never expect you to take care of Halcyon all on your own. They’re our little sparkling. Both of us should carry the responsibility-” a delighted chirp interrupted him, the tiny mechling stretching an arm out to touch their sire’s nasal vent, “- and share the happy moments as they come.”

The Seeker nodded, turning his attention to Halcyon who was still leaning outwards to their sire. “Do you want to have them now?”

The servo once at his cheek now came to rest in between them. “Only if you do so generously allow me to”, he said in a lighthearted tone.

The edges of Starscream's lips twitched in an attempted smile. He let the comparatively miniscule sparkling settle into the Prime’s open servos. Optimus then suddenly, quickly, jerked his arms upwards, Halcyon now held high above. Starscream was about to loudly interrupt that kind of recklessness with a newspark were it not for the happy series of squeaks and chortles from above. 

"Oh how's that? You like that? You like heights, don't you? Are you going to be a flyer like your carrier?", Optimus chatted with them as they continued to giggle, "Make your carrier very proud, won't you?" 

Starscream all but melted at the display of affection and lay back on the berth, observing the two from his side. He didn't have enough energy for games for now, to his chagrin. He just watched them interact, a warmth in his spark blooming every time Optimus elicited a laugh out of Halcyon. After a long few breems the sparkling started to tire, and the Prime slowed down the pace of their playing. The sparkling sagged in their sire’s hold with an annoyed whine. Optimus smooched their forehelm lightly and set them next to Starscream, whose optics flickered in simultaneous surprise and gratitude. The sparkling cuddled up to their carrier’s chest, wholly embracing his warm yellow cockpit. Starscream carefully set his servo against their back, cradling them closer, almost too afraid to breathe. He could feel the beat of his spark thrum against their little body, but Halcyon seemed to enjoy the pacifying rhythm.

“Thank you”, he mumbled quietly, faceplates softening as he watched his sparkling recharge.

“Don’t mention it. Are you still tired?”

Starscream nodded almost imperceptibly. “Alright then. I’ll go bring you two some energon. Please rest, and if you fall into recharge I’ll just leave it on the cupboard.” He leaned forward to kiss the Seeker’s cheek. “I love you.”

Starscream looked up, the clouds in his mind starting to clear. “I love you too.” It was nigh inaudible, but it was said nonetheless.

Optimus smiled, the berth creaking after him when he got up. He felt Starscream’s optics, half-shuttered, follow him all the way to the door. He glanced at his mate one last time before closing the door (quietly) to see them flutter shut. He hoped their recharge would be peaceful.

Optimus knew Starscream’s favorite fuel mix, and it was quick to make. A smaller cube he diluted with simple oil for the sparkling, warming the batch slightly for easier processing. Though it didn’t take longer than some 5 breems, when he’d peeked the door open to see them, they were both fast asleep, Starscream holding Halcyon tight and close, face posed right above their tiny helm. The sight warmed Optimus right to the core. He set the cubes next to the berth and watched them for a moment.

After he was certain their recharge wouldn’t be interrupted, he moved himself onto the berth, careful to keep the creaking to a minimum. He lay close, Halcyon in between him and Starscream, and pressed his forehelm against Starscream’s own, an arm coming to rest at the Seeker’s side. A tender look at his mate’s relaxed and contented faceplates was the last assurance he needed before he drifted off himself, certain they would all be alright.


End file.
